Our Busyness
by dyong
Summary: Jungkook yang bingung harus senang atau kesal saat dirinya terjebak dikerumunan penumpang kereta? [vkook/taekook BTS] [warn inside!] pwp?maybe.
OUR BUSYNESS

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 _ **Danger alert; rated fiction, pwp!gagal, sex in public.**_

 _Story is mine, but cast milik bersama/?_

 _._

'' Jungkook yang bingung harus senang atau kesal saat dirinya terjebak di kerumunan penumpang kereta? ''

.

 _ **tvmbeler proudly present**_

.

.

Jungkook berlari tergesa menuju stasiun _subway_ yang akan membawanya ke kampus tempat ia ditunggu oleh seniornya. Peluh membasahi tubuh rampingnya. T-shirt putih tipis kebesaran miliknya juga berhasil mencetak tubuh bagian atas Jungkook. Dan jangan lupakan _skinny-jeans_ yang ia pakai, sehingga membuat kakinya sulit berlari.

Setelah membeli tiket untuk dirinya seorang, ia menunggu kereta yg akan ia naiki sebentar. Jungkook mengecek _handphone_ dan ada sekitar 10 notifikasi pesan dari kekasihnya yg menanyakan dimana dirinya berada. Saat hendak membalas, ternyata kereta yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Dengan cepat ia melesak kedalam kereta tersebut.

Jungkook menggeram kesal, ia kira dirinya bisa leluasa saat menaiki kereta ini, tapi ternyata sama saja. Kereta penuh oleh manusia dan sangat sesak. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia harus berdiri dan berdesakan dengan yang lain.

Kereta mulai berjalan, tubuh penumpang terhuyung kesana kemari dan begitu juga tubuh Jungkook. Ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu di belakang. Ternyata itu adalah penumpang lain.

.

.

Mata Jungkook membelalak saat merasakan hembusan nafas menggelitik lehernya dari belakang. Rasanya, dirinya ingin meninju siapapun yang berani-beraninya berbuat hal tak senonoh seperti ini padanya, terlebih saat tangan nakal penumpang dibelakangnya mengusap-usap perut rata Jungkook dari balik kaosnya. Tapi anehnya, bukannya segera berteriak meminta bantuan, tubuh Jungkook malah bereaksi diluar kendali.

Jungkook menginjak kaki orang tersebut dari depan, mengisyaratkan agar orang tersebut berhenti melakukan aksinya. Tapi bukannya diam, tangannya sekarang justru merambat menuju pinggul Jungkook.

Si kelinci yang kelabakan dengan aksi orang di belakangnya berusaha melihat siapa orang tersebut melalui kaca jendela kereta. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia tahu bahwa orang tersebut adalah–

"Diam manis, aku, Kim Taehyung." Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Taehyung melesakan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Jungkook, dan juga ia menciumi bahu terekspos milik pemuda kelinci tersebut. Keringat Jungkook mengucur semakin deras, ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuat penumpang lain curiga padanya. Untung saat ini tidak ada yang melihat Jungkook karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

Taehyung menjilat perpotongan leher mulus Jungkook dan menggigitnya pelan –menimbulkan bercak ungu-kemerahan, membuat pemuda di hadapannya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kau harusnya hanya menunjukan bahu mulus ini hanya kepada kekasihmu, sayang," ucap Taehyung seraya mengecupi kembali bahu Jungkook. Tangannya menuju area bawah Jungkook, dan dengan kurang ajarnya mengelus bokong milik pemuda manis di depannya dengan ritme pelan. Ia juga mengecup wajah Jungkook dari samping, membuat sang empu-nya bersemu merah.

.

.

Taehyung memasukan tangannya kedalam kaus tipis Jungkook, kembali mengusap perut rata namun sedikit _berbentuk_ tanpa terhalang apapun.

"Shh t-taehhyungg." Jungkook rasanya ingin memukul mulut laknatnya saat ia mengeluarkan desahan. Sungguh, ia hanya takut ketahuan oleh penumpang lainnya.

"Keluarkan saja, sayang. Aku suka desahanmu." Ujar Taehyung di telinga Jungkook, lalu mengulumnya. Dan tangannya menuju keatas, tempat dimana dua nipple pink bersarang. Taehyung bermain-main sebentar di area dada Jungkook. Desahannya kembali mengalun saat Taehyung dengan brutalnya mencubiti nipple pink tersebut.

"J-jangan disinihh." Jungkook melirik kebelakang –Taehyung. Kakinya gemetar karena sengatan perlakuan dari pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Aku sudah tak tahan kook _-ie_."

Perlahan, tangan Taehyung berpindah membuka _zipper_ celana Jungkook. Mulutnya masih tak bisa diam, setelah menjilati leher putih Jungkook, lidahnya pindah ke telinga Jungkook dan menggigitinya. "Ahh shh." Taehyung mengelus 'kepunyaan' Jungkook yang sudah terlihat tegang dari luar pakaian dalamnya. Sesekali meremasnya kuat, membuat Jungkook menjerit tertahan.

 _Bermain-main sebentar boleh lah_ , pikir Taehyung.

Beberapa orang melirik mereka namun diacuhkan oleh pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut, sedangkan Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan memastikan kalau semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Baru segini saja sudah terangsang, e _h_?" Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum miring. Dilihatnya pantulan Jungkook di kaca kereta. Melihat peluh membasahi tubuh Jungkook, mulut terbuka, pandangan sayu, ditambah suara laknat namun bak melodi lagu mengalun saat Taehyung kembali meremas kejantanan Jungkook.

Sialnya, kereta yang berjalan cepat membuat para penumpang kembali terhuyung. Dan tentu saja, tubuh belakang Jungkook menabrak tubuh Taehyung. Jungkook bisa merasakan kalau 'adik' Taehyung yang sudah tegang bergeskan dengan bokong miliknya. Ow, merasakannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook kembali terangsang.

"Oh, sudah tidak sabar rupanya," Tanpa fikir panjang Taehyung segera menarik Jungkook menuju pojok ruang di kereta tersebut, sehingga tidak terlalu mengundak curiga yang lainnya.

"Berputarlah menghadapku." Perintah Taehyung mutlak. Dan Jungkook tentu saja tidak bisa mengelak.

Ketika Jungkook berbalik, dengan cepat Taehyung meraup ganas bibir plum Jungkook. Ia menggigit bibir Jungkook agar lidahnya bisa melesak masuk kedalam.

"Mphh t-taehh." Racau Jungkook saat lidah Taehyung membelai gua hangatnya. Ia sedikit berjinjit dan mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk Taehyung. Sedangkan tangan Taehyung masih senantiasa mengelus pundak Jungkook.

Pertarungan begitu sengit, tidak ada yang mau mengalah apalagi saat lidah Taehyung terus mendorong milik Jungkook. Ia memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa lebih dalam menjelajahi goa hangat si kelinci, dan memeluk pinggang ramping Jungkook agar semakin dekat padanya.

.

.

"L-lepashh." Jungkook memukul pelan dada Taehyung. Taehyung yang mengerti kalau Jungkook sudah kehabisan nafas segera menyudahi ciuman panas mereka dengan setengah ikhlas. Benang saliva terbentuk diantara belah bibir kedua insan tersebut. Taehyung mengusap ujung bibir Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis, membuat pemuda tersebut merona.

Taehyung kembali membalikan tubuh Jungkook agar membelakanginya. Ia cium, ia hisap leher belakang Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook? Ia mati-matian menahan desahannya, karena disitu adalah titik _sensitive_ -nya. Setelahnya, Taehyung berdecak kagum karena melihat karya yang ia buat di sekujur bahu dan leher Jungkook.

Perlahan, ia menurunkan s _kinny jeans_ Jungkook hingga sebatas lutut. Dirinya menyeringai saat merasakan basah di ujung kejantanan milik Jungkook.

" _Precum,_ huh?" Jungkook hanya memejamkan matanya nikmat saat Taehyung juga membuka celana dalamnya dan menusuk-nusuk _hole_ pink Jungkook. Persetan dengan penumpang yang memergoki mereka, Taehyung sudah tidak tahan.

"Ahh jangann disituhh." Jungkook memelankan suaranya.

Taehyung dengan sengaja mengocok adik kecil milik Jungkook yang sudah tegang –dirinya pun juga sudah sangat _hard_. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasa sebentar lagi dirinya akan _keluar_. Tapi Taehyung malah memberhentikan ritme kocokannya, dan membuat Jungkook mendesah kecewa dan tentu saja tersiksa. Ternyata dia juga sudah sangat terangsang.

"Ish kenapa berhenti!?" Ujar Jungkook sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini ia masih bisa bertingkah imut?! ckck.

"Sebentar sayang," Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook mengulum jari-jarinya dan dengan senang hati Jungkook menerimanya.

"Ashh Jungkook ahh." Dengan khidmat, Jungkook memutar jari tersebut di dalam mulutnya dan menjilatinya seperti permen. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut hangat Jungkook dan perlahan memasukannya ke lubang berkedut Jungkook. "A-ahh." Desah Jungkook tertahan. Tangan Taehyung bergerak kesana kemari mencari s _pot_ terbaik.

"Nghh d-disanaahh h-hyunghh." Jungkook menggenggam tangan kanan Taehyung yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Taehyung kembali menggerakan jari-jari kirinya yang dijepit sempit oleh lubang Jungkook.

"Shh ahh."

.

.

Taehyung yang sudah tidak kuat mendengar suara erangan erotis Jungkook segera melepas gespernya asal dan menurunkan celananya juga sebatas lutut.

" _ **What do you want, sweetheart?**_ " Tanyanya menggoda sambil menjilat telinga belakang Jungkook, sesekali meniupnya.

"Nghh _**I want your dick to fill my hole, because my hole is so empty and need yours daddy**_ shhh." Lenguhan Jungkook kembali terdengar saat Taehyung kembali menggesekan miliknya dengan bokong sintal Jungkook.

" _ **For your pleasure, babe."**_ Taehyung mengocok miliknya sebentar. "Aku masuk." Tanpa aba-aba lebih lanjut, Taehyung melesakan kejantanannya kedalam _hole_ Jungkook.

Rasanya, Jungkook ingin menjerit nikmat tatkala penis Taehyung menghujam lubangnya berkali-kali. Tapi mengingat situasi mereka bercinta, ia tahan jeritan tersebut dengan menggigit bibirnya dan tangannya yang menggenggam erat jari Taehyung.

"Maaf sayang, apa sakit?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan, dan menyuruh Taehyung melanjutkan aksinya.

"B-bergeraklahh."

.

.

Sesuai perintah Jungkook, Taehyung mulai bergerak perlahan dan menyamankan posisi mereka. Ia memejamkan matanya keenakan saat lubang Jungkook menjepit kejantanan miliknya.

"Shh sial, kau tetap sempit sayanghh."

Dan Taehyung sangat menyukai sensasi dimana kereta bergerak cepat dan tubuh Jungkook –lagi-lagi bertubrukan dengan dirinya, membuat penis Taehyung semakin dalam menyentuh _sweet spot_ Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook sehingga sekarang ia bertumpu padanya. Jungkook terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, sedangkan Taehyung mengelus-ngelus permukaan tubuh bagian depan Jungkook, juga mengocok kepunyaan Jungkook yang tinggal menunggu puncak kenikmatan.

"Hhh h-hyung a-aku inginhh shh–"

"Bersama sayang." Bisiknya rendah.

"Nggh Jungkookhh!"

"T-taehyunghh."

Cairan putih milik Jungkook meleber menuju paha mulusnya, sedangkan milik Taehyung yang tidak terbilang sedikit tersebut sepenuhnya masuk melalui _hole pink_ Jungkook membuat perut si kelinci penuh karena sperma Taehyung tersebut.

"Cepat rapihkan pakaian-mu sayang, sebelum yang lain menyadarinya." Ujar Taehyung lalu mengecup wajah merona Jungkook.

"Aku membencimu hyung," gerutu Jungkook setelah merapihkan pakaiannya sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang," balas Taehyung terkekeh lalu mengusap lembut surai hitam kekasihnya.

.

.

"Habis, bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa kekasih idiot-nya ini sedang mengikutinya. Padahal jelas-jelas Taehyung mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang berada di dalam kelas.

"Aku ingin menghukum kelinci kecilku ini. Sudah tahu cuaca panas, dan kau memakai baju setipis ini. Aku tak mau orang lain melihat tubuhmu ini." Taehyung menarik hidung bangir Jungkook membuat pemuda tersebut menggeram kesal. Tapi dirinya dibuat tersenyum kembali karena menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu peduli padanya.

"Ehem, bagaimana kalau ronde kedua, di apartemen-ku?"

"OH TIDAK! KAMPUSKU TERLEWAT!"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

HAHANJIR MAAFKAN OTAK NISTA INI YALLAH;_;

Sumpah ini ngetik spontan bgt niat iseng2 doang gara2 abis baca setumpuk ff rated .gk

DAN INI YAKIN PASTI GA HOT SAMA SEKALI huhu, myane myane hajima/?

Makasih yg udah mau baca ff gaje ini

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **tvmbeler**_


End file.
